


Stranded

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Stranded by the side of the road AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'When he finally got back to civilization, the first thing he was going to do was murder his brother for giving him all these shit directions.' ((Amorra stranded by the road side AU requested by friends))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded

When he finally got back to civilization, the first thing he was going to do was murder his brother for giving him all these shit directions. He had followed them to the dot and all it got him was driving aimlessly through an open countryside. If it had been on any other occasion, Noatak would have taken the time to enjoy the scenery; as it was he had rolled down the windows of the car and took a deep breath of the clean air. Hell, he would have even pulled over to just relax for a little bit to himself, but he was on a schedule.

Leave it to his brother to get him lost in the middle of nowhere.  
The radio began to cut out as he continued down the road. He reached over to adjust the dial as his eyes stared forward, fingers moving slowly until he heard at least one station come in clear. Most of what played he heard growing up, even sang along to one or two. He could feel his frustration slowly ebbing away as he drove, a faint smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and his hands drumming on the steering wheel when he heard a loud pop and the car dipped in the back.

“No. Oh, don’t do this to me.” He said out loud, pulling over on the shoulder and shutting the engine off. Noatak took a deep breath and readied himself for the initial anger and damage before climbing out of the car and looking backwards.

Whatever he hit, it had done more trouble than he was expecting. The back tire was rapidly losing air and he could feel the beginnings of a headache form behind his eyes. It would just be a simple repair, switching out the old for the new he had asked Tarrlok to—

He quickly popped the lid to the trunk, hoping to find his spare tire his brother had assured him was packed, but the compartment was almost bare save for his jumper cables. Noatak tugged angrily at his hair and let out a string of profanities; at himself, at this trip, at his brother, and his brother’s shit directions. When he had calmed down enough to think clearly, he went for his phone and dialed for help.

He cursed them as well for taking almost three hours to get to him.

By then, the sun was painting the sky a dusty orange and he had resorted to digging out a can of almonds from the backseat of the car. He was reclined in the driver seat, his fingers were tapping along with Harry Belafonte when a tow truck came into view up ahead.

“About damn time.” He huffed, getting out and moving to the front of the car as the truck came to a stop next to him. “Thought you guys were supposed to be fast?” He called out over the rumbling engine, not holding back the venom in his voice for the other’s late arrival. The driver cut the engine and opened the door, the sound of a dog barking eagerly filling the air before the mechanic shushed the animal and shut the door. They kept their back to him, adjusting their slacks and hat before turning to look at him.

Well… he wasn’t expecting his ‘knight in shining armor’ to be the princess in disguise.

“Listen buddy, you don’t drive out here and expect roadside delivery in the blink of an eye. I had to haul my ass out of bed to come here, and frankly I don’t appreciate that attitude.” The mechanic shot back, hands going to her hips and her bottom lip jutting out. It was apparent this woman didn’t take any nonsense- not that he could honestly blame her- and she looked like she was ready to either chew his ass out for making her come all the way out here for him, or just leave him to his troubles and go back to the comfort of her bed. Noatak stood there and gawked at the other as he tried to get his wits about him, her brows raising at his reaction.

“You got a problem with me?” She asked him, her voice holding a note of challenge to it. She probably had this occur more than once with others, and as the sun dipped behind the tree line Noatak didn’t found himself wanting to swallow any pride he had and play nice with this person.

“I got a problem with my car, which is why I called for help. It looks like my insurance company thought you were either the closest or best choice for that.” He remarked, eyes looking at the dirtied jumper she wore for a nametag. Tonraq. Well that couldn’t have been it.He watched as she rolled her eyes and moved to assess the vehicle. “You got a name? I want to know who’ll be responsible for any other damage done to my car.”

“Korra. The mutt in the truck is Naga, and she’s been trained to attack if I’m threatened.” She said idly, looking at the back tire and the rest of the car. He hummed at that, eyes darting back to the tow truck to see the outline of the mentioned pet sitting in the passenger seat. Korra said something quietly to herself before dusting her hands off. “You got one or do I get to call you ‘buddy’?”

“Noatak.” He replied curtly.

“Well that’s a damn shame. You look like a ‘buddy’. Alright Noatak, I’m going to hook her up. We’ll have you back on the road and out of here in no time.” She said, moving back to the truck to start it up and maneuver it into place. It took nothing but minutes to get his car hooked and winched up, the young mechanic tossing him his keys and climbing back into the truck once more.

“Hope you aren’t allergic to dogs.” Korra commented as she opened the passenger door. Noatak had no time to react before he was face to face with a behemoth of a dog, dark eyes staring at him and white fur standing on end. The dog let out a low growl in warning before Korra ruffled her ears and ordered her to move over, grinning at Noatak’s wild-eyed expression.

“Adorable.” He grumbled darkly, climbing into the seat and slamming the door shut. The mechanic chuckled and started to drive down the road, fully aware of the way Naga was keeping their ‘guest’ under close watch and Noatak stared back. 

He was definitely going to kill his brother for this mess.


End file.
